Renacer
by Tatianitap
Summary: ¿Y si Bella hubiese muerto en el prado con Laurent? ¿Y si Edward hubiese quedado vivo y encontrara a Bella 8 décadas después de su muerte? EdwardxBella… Es mi primer fic despues de meses con una cuenta... Reviews, para saber si la continuo y si les gusta
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me animé a subir esta historia después de haberla escrito hace ya bastante tiempo.

Summary: ¿Y si Bella hubiese muerto en el prado con Laurent? ¿Y si Edward hubiese quedado vivo y encontrara a Bella 8 décadas después de su muerte? EdwardxBella…

Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes pertenecen a S.M, todo es de ella… y aunque me duela admitirlo, Edward también es suyo.

Renacer

By: Tatianitap

Chapter #1

Bella POV:

Después de ocho largas décadas de insistirle al destino que me dejara volver con _él,_ lo he convencido:

-Está bien, recuerda que por medio de tus pensamientos puedes comunicarte conmigo, deberíamos… charlar a menudo. No importa si cuando llegues allá no recuerdas nada, porque a tus diez años me presentaré ante ti, de nuevo. Básicamente te mostraré todos los recuerdos de tu vida anterior.

-Pero… ¿seguiré siendo Isabella Swan? ¿Cuándo _lo veré_ de nuevo?- Estaba curiosa por saber cómo iba a ser todo esto cuando yo volviera a la tierra. Quería volver a ver a Edward, sentirlo a mi lado y acariciar su dura piel, oler su delicioso y dulce aroma y simplemente estar con él. Además, no me gustaba ver a Edward tan triste, como perdido, sin un objetivo, un rumbo. Estando como en mi estado zombie cuando él… me… me dejó. Parecía como… un emo. No, aun peor que un emo; insoportablemente depresivo.

-Lo encontraras a tus diecisiete años, estarán en Inglaterra, le faltan entonces… dieciocho años de su existencia para volver a alcanzar su felicidad.

-¿Estaré ahí cuando él llegue al colegio?- En realidad tenía tantas preguntas, yo quería…No, necesitaba como saber cómo iba a ocurrir todo.

-Tu familia serán tus padres, Patrick Carter, cuando nazcas él tendrá veinticuatro años y es el dueño de un Bufete de abogados muy famoso, tu madre Simona Carter, te tendrá a sus 22 años. Te amaran muchísimo, igual que Charlie y Raneé lo hicieron.

Van a ir a vivir a Londres y entraras a un colegio poco antes de que lo hagan los Cullen. No te preocupes, todo te lo iré indicando paso a paso.

Y qué pasaría con Edward, el pobre de seguro pensará que se ha vuelto loco. Se va a asustar, desde que estaba aquí, después del prado con Laurent, podía ver lo que él pensaba, hacía…absolutamente todo.

- Te deseo suerte en tu vida amiga mía… no te preocupes por Edward, al final lo comprenderá. Por cierto salúdame a Alice, y pregúntale si le gustaría mejorar su don, ya que es como tu hermana, no me gustaría perfeccionar su don, ya sabes, no sólo ver decisiones. Al fin y al cabo yo soy el que otorgo los dones.

-Sí, le diré. Imagino que se comunicará contigo. Gracias, te quiero, eres un amigo genial- Y en ese momento me adentré por una gigante puerta de roble, hacía una luz cegadora, por mi mente pasó todo lo que se supone que iba a olvidar hasta mis 10 años: Cuando vi a Edward por primera vez en la cafetería, cuando vi su "odio" hacía mí en clase, el poco tiempo en el que fuimos amigos, nuestro primer beso, todo nuestro tiempo juntos, cuando me dejó en el bosque, cuando empezaron las alucinaciones, cuando James bebió de mí y… estas últimas ocho décadas al lado de mi nuevo amigo, el destino.

Pero hubo algo que nunca iba a olvidar, el rostro de Edward, perfecto y hermoso como siempre… Eso podría recordarlo hasta con la más fuerte amnesia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Me alegra subir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, agradezco un montón a las niñas que se comentaron, me hicieron una niña súper feliz… y nada, pues solo me queda decir que disfruten este capítulo.(lean la nota al final) **MI** **NANDA, AMOR. GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TI, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE. BESOS…**

Summary: ¿Y si Bella hubiese muerto en el prado con Laurent? ¿Y si Edward hubiese quedado vivo y encontrara a Bella 8 décadas después de su muerte? EdwardxBella…

Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes pertenecen a S.M, todo es de ella… y aunque me duela admitirlo, Edward también es suyo.

Renacer

By: Tatianitap

Chapter #2

EDWARD P.O.V :

Llevo tanto tiempo con mi ser mas muerto de lo normal, con el dolor más profundo que ningún ser vivo o no vivo haya sentido nunca. Tengo ganas de morir cada segundo, pero mi familia no me deja, siempre están pendientes de que yo no cometa actos "estúpidos". Para mi no sería un acto estúpido acabar con mi vida, sería el acto más inteligente que habría hecho en mis siglos de existencia.

Este color es por mucho peor que el de la transformación, la ponzoña no es nada en comparación con esta agonía que siento en mi pecho a cada instante.

Toda mi familia intenta hacer que me olvide y pase el resto de mi no-vida normal, por supuesto que ellos saben que eso nunca pasará, pero siguen insistiendo. Ellos sufren conmigo, creo que a ojos humanos, somos los seres más extraños que ha podido engendrar este asqueroso mundo. Simplemente nos ven como criaturas fuera de lo común por estar sumidos en una profunda y desesperada tristeza, en una desolación inimaginable, en un dolor que no se describe con palabras y que acabaría fácilmente con la vida de cualquier ser humano.

Hoy siendo 13 de septiembre, paso por uno de los lapsos de tiempo más dolorosos, siento que el alma que creí perdida por mucho tiempo (y que encontré cuando conocí a mi hermosa Bella) está muerta.

Todo el día lo pasé en las nubes mientras estuve en el instituto, soñaba con ella, con sus adorables sonrojos, con su encantadora torpeza y con ese olor que me llamaba; ella era simplemente maravillosa. Cuando estaba esperando a mis hermanos en la salida del instituto, lo único que yo hacía era maldecir el deplorable ser que soy, mortificarme por tener esa piel irrompible y pensar como de bueno sería si me pudiera atravesar esa capa de mármol con un filoso cuchillo, dejar que mi no-vida acabara y poder estar más cerca de ella.

Desde que mi Hermosa murió toda la familia cambió, Carlisle sólo se motiva por Esme, nada más le importa, antes él creía en dios, ahora no le importa nada, su esperanza se esfumó. Esme está todo el tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos, es como si hubiera muerto su hija menos, su dulzura está totalmente opacada. Rosalie reconoció muy tarde que siempre quiso a Bella, sólo se comportaba así con ella porque pensaba que si Bella le tenía miedo se alejaría de nosotros y eso sería lo mejor para ella. Jasper está que no puede con la melancolía, sintiendo a todos en su depresión, más la suya propia, está desesperanzado de todo. Alice está muy mal, su hermana y mejor amiga muerta es para ella lo peor que le ha pasado después de su transformación. Emmett ha dejado de lado sus típicas bromas, se siente horrible todo el tiempo.

Todos tratan de aparentar normalidad para hacerme sentir mejor, eso nunca va a pasar. Seguimos mudándonos como hemos hecho siempre y nos inscribimos al instituto sin falta alguna, nos sigue llendo genial, aunque nada me importa.

Nos volvíamos hacía nuestra casa en el último modelo del Alfa Romeo, mi nuevo auto, que no me importaba un comino ahora.

Dejé a los chicos en casa y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca central de New Hampshire, nuestro actual hogar, para comprar la nueva colección de los liros de Jane Austen, la mía estaba muy desgastada y era vítal para mí tener un pedacito de los gustos de mi niña conmigo. Si ella amaba Jane Austen, yo amaría Jane Austen también.

En la biblioteca me atendió una señora rubia muy mayor, me miraba con compasión, como sufriendo conmigo por mi depresión.

Al salir de ahí me dirigí hacia un parque para leer un poco, recordándola a _ELLA_ a cada momento. Me senté muy cómodamente y comencé a leer.

En ese momento me llegaron los pensamientos de dos chicas execivamente… efusivas. _"WOW, hoy se ve más triste, seguro que me deja consolarlo"_ desde que había conocido a Bella me preguntaba todo lo que ella diría por cada cosa que me sucediera. Ahora me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Bella con esta… jovencita, sonreí involuntariamente imaginándola celosa.

-¡EDWARD!- _"ahora está sonriendo, debo gustarle mucho"_ sí, claro, ella estaba loca. – Necesitas algo, hoy te ves más triste, te ayudaría en lo que necesitaras con mucho gusto.- Levanté mi cabeza y la miré fríamente, le entro un poco de miedo y luego le dije:

-¿Qué quieres? De verdad que no quiero hablar- En ese momento a ella le entró la resolución para decirme lo que pensaba.

- Vamos Eddie, sé que te pasa algo, llevo contigo 3 años en el instituto y he notado que tus peores días de depre son en septiembre- En ese momento agaché la cabeza, sabiendo que eso era cierto, yo no le quería responder porque ella era una cotilla, un metiche, una chismosa. En ese momento, Emmett llamó a mi celular, Hablando siempre con su atronadora voz.

-Disculpa-le dije a esa chiquilla malcriada y contesté el celular- ¿qué quieres Emmett?- mi voz sonó mas agónica que nunca.

-Edward, me siento mal, igual que tú, pero no por eso voy tirándome en cada rincón de la depresión. Todos la queríamos, ella era muy especial, imagínate que logró robar tu corazón. –

-sí, lo sé. Pero tú no sientes lo que yo, la amo. Como tú dices, era mi novia y si soy el capitán dolor y te molesto mucho, hubieras dejado que hiciera lo que iba a hacer en aquella época- Emmett sabía que me estaba refiriendo a que me hubiera dejado suicidarme en cuanto supimos su muerte.

-Edward no sabes cuánto me duele oírte decir eso- justo en ese momento me percaté de que esa chica todavía seguía a mi lado, había escuchado toda mi conversación con mi hermano, porque Emmett hablaba muy fuerte. _"oh no, mi Eddie está despechado, pero no hay nada que yo no pueda curar con una linda noche"_, me estremecí del asco, ella me provocaba nauseas.

-Si, Emm… Lo siento-

-Ok, te espero en casa- Al fonfo oí a Alice decir que yo aun no iría.

-Es cierto, la duende lleva razón. Estoy en el parque leyendo a Jane Austen, ya sabes como le gustaba- volví a recordarla con una gran añoranza, una añoranza que nunca me dejaba.

-Si, repito, era especial…no, mejor digamos que un bicho raro- Me reí y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho porque esta jovencita que no se me despegaba quedó alucinada, causándome una gran molestia- Adiós, Ed.

Cuando Emmett colgó, me fui a sentar de nuevo, ignorando a la tonta que me miraba. Ella se fue y cuando ya iba a acabar _Sensatez y Sentimiento_, escuché la conversación de esa niñata que estaba a mi lado hace unos momentos con otra de sus amiguitas.

-Te lo aseguro Amy, los Cullen y sobre todo MI Edward están tristes por una zorra que ni conocemos.-

-Pues si es así, esa perra va a tener que pagar, porque MI Jasper sufre mucho por su culpa…-

-Miren Rubias de pote, mi novia no es ninguna zorra, ninguna perra y a ustedes no les incumbe nada de los Cullen. Además ninguno de nosotros somos propiedad de ustedes- Cuando dije eso, no medí mis actos y tenía a esas dos mujerzuelas muy asustadas, yo había rugido y ellas me habían escuchado, decidí irme.

De vuelta a mi carro estuve reflexionando y noté que por más de que me enojara, esta situación no iba a cambiar y yo siempre estaría condenado a no estar con mi Bella…

Esta vida no valía la pena, estoy seguro de que en algún momento voy a morir de manera espontanea por tanto dolor…

Simplemente porque este dolor nunca acabaría…

VAMOSS! Y QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPI? DEJEN **REVIEWS** PARA DAR SU CRITICA O PARA DECIR SI LES GUSTA, AUNQUE SEA SÓLO: hey…me ha gustado, chao…

Espero sus comentarios…

Las/los quiero mucho (no sé si hay chicos leyendo esta historia)…

Besos,chao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capi va dedicado a .pottz**…. gracias nena, enserio que me animaste con ese comentario sobre los Reviews de cuando inicias una historia…

Pasen por mi otra historia y comenten ¿si?: Reunión con :

Summary: tiene un cansado día en su oficina y justo cuando se iba a tomar el día, se da cuenta que su siguiente cliente es él, EL SEÑOR CULLEN-por favor dejen Reviews-

Summary: ¿Y si Bella hubiese muerto en el prado con Laurent? ¿Y si Edward hubiese quedado vivo y encontrara a Bella 8 décadas después de su muerte? EdwardxBella…

Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes pertenecen a S.M, todo es de ella… y aunque me duela admitirlo, Edward también es suyo.

Renacer

By: Tatianitap

Chapter #3

Bella POV:

Diez años después:

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número diez. Mi papi y mi mami me hicieron una fiesta con todos los niños de mi escuela, por supuesto que eso sería genial para cualquier niña, pero yo no era cualquiera, yo era diferente y no tenía amigos ni amigas, por eso iba a estar sola en mi propia fiesta. _No estarás sola, yo estaré ahí…_cierto, había olvidado que él estaría siempre ahí…

Desde que tenía seis años aproximadamente escuchaba y veía cosas… lo más repetitivo era el lindo chico de cabello cobrizo y piel nívea, él era mi amigo y siempre me decía cosas lindas cuando me sentía mal, el me ponía mejor siempre. Era principalmente por eso que todos en la escuela pensaban que era muy extraña, hasta yo lo creía… es que siendo sinceros, que niña normal ve cosas como si fueran recuerdos de otra vida, cosas que le parece haber vívido pero que resultan siendo imposibles. Desde hace mucho que me intento convencer de que ese hermoso muchacho es sólo un amigo imaginario, una reacción de mi subconsciente- así hablan en las series televisivas que ve mi madre - por mi soledad, pero comparándome con la realidad es imposible que una niña de diez años tenga todavía amigos imaginarios.

En algunos momentos estaba en la escuela, haciendo algo totalmente normal y de repente venían a mí imágenes incontrolables.

Flash- Back:

_Estaba yo haciendo fila detrás de Lili, la niña más mala del colegio, para tomar el desayuno, todos los estudiantes cargábamos nuestra bandeja y ya habíamos servido el jugo de naranja. Tras de mi venía Jackson, un chico molesto que metió mi cabello en la pintura azul y luego pintó mi uniforme con él como si fuese un pincel. _

_Me disponía a tomar la manzana que me tendía la cocinera cuando empiezo a ver una especie de pelicula que llega a mí de golpe: un hermoso prado, con el chico de cabellos cobrizos y una hermosa muchacha a su lado, estaban muy cerca, como si fueran a besarse. Él brillaba como si tuviera diamantes en su piel._

_Y como siempre que los recuerdos venían, yo me pasmaba en el lugar donde estuviera… mis ojos se abrían y mis pupilas se dilataban, me sentía relajada y feliz cuando terminaba de tener estas visiones. _

_Se cayó todo lo de mi bandeja y se regó el jugo, iba pasando Lili por ahí y se resbaló, cayendo sobre Jackson. Todos los niños me señalaban y se reían y yo salí corriendo y llorando…como deseaba que mi "amigo imaginario" estuviese a mi lado. _

Fin de flash- back_:_

Aun no sé por qué los niños vienen a mis fiestas, creo que les gusta comer los muchos postres que dan mis papis.

Ahora me estoy sintiendo cansada, mis parpados me pesan y mis piernas se tambalean…

-Hola, Bella- Me dice una voz profunda, para este momento ya había caído al piso, golpeándome fuerte la cabeza contra la alfombra…

-¿Quién eres?- De acuerdo, ya sabía que era extraña, pero mira que empezar a escuchar voces hablándote directamente ¡Estoy loca!…

-No estás loca Bella, soy tu viejo amigo, desde hace noventa años…por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña!- Mencionó con emoción evidente en su voz.

-Gracias, pero ¿Dónde estás, de donde me hablas?- Ya estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de miedo.

-No te asustes… ya nos conocemos pero no me recuerdas. Estoy en todas partes, donde menos lo esperas…como sea, eso no es lo importante ahora. Viviste hace noventa años, sigues siendo tú… la misma personalidad con iguales defectos y virtudes… Sigues siendo teniendo la misma personalidad. Sigues siendo terca, obstinada y cabezota.

-…- Mi gesto debía mostrar como tenía la mente, revuelta y al mismo tiempo en blanco. Whoa! Soy más que un bicho raro… soy sobrenatural.

-Tienes visiones muy vívidas de cosas que no has vivido ¿no?- Me trataba de explicar pero yo cada vez me sentía más anormal que el resto del mundo… bufé.

-Pues siempre me he sentido distinta y todo, pero…ahhh, si tengo esas visiones que dices, me podrías explicar que pasa… ¿por favor?-casi rogaba por una explicación, la poca cordura que me quedaba iba saliendo poco a poco de mi ser.

-Trataré de explicarme…mmm, tú tenías un novio; ustedes se amaban pero él te dejó por tu bienestar- hizo una pausa, yo no me creía nada, de pronto el continuó- Mejor te lo muestro, es una historia larga… Empecé a ver mi vida anterior pasando… Recordé todo hasta cuando vivía con el señor Destino.

Luego reaccioné y vía mis padres Patrick y Simona, la verdad es que los adoro. Después de vivir todos estos recuerdos sabía que estaba aquí por Edward, eso me hacía muy feliz.

Mi pobre Edward debía ser feliz de nuevo y el destino nos había dado una nueva oportunidad.

-Oh…Bella, Hija, cuanto te hemos extrañado- ¿cómo que extrañado? Si estuve siempre aquí…mis recuerdos no me absorbieron por mucho tiempo ¿o sí?

-No entiendo lo que dicen, yo no me he ido-Me justifiqué para después saber qué pasaba.

-Hijita…si te fuiste mucho tiempo, un mes en coma es bastante- Mi papi me decía tan amorosamente, siempre he querido mucho a mi papá y él a mí.

No sabía si contarles a mis padres lo de la otra vida, no era muy común decirles _Acabo de tener un coma por recordar mi vida pasada con mi novio vampiro y la nueva oportunidad que nos ha dado el destino…_

No, definitivamente no se los diría.

Con esto sentía como mi vida cambiaba, por fin sabía porque era tan rara y me sentía…Feliz por ello.

Los médicos me encontraron bien y me dieron de alta, por fin podía ir a mi casa. Salí del hospital con la decisión más firme que he tomado en mi vida:

_Me prepararé para estar con los Cullen, les compraré unos lindos regalos y recordaré hasta el más mínimo detalle…_

Me sentía en las nubes, quería sentir a Edward abrazándome, sus labios sobre los míos y sus ojos derritiéndome (deslumbrándome), porque ya que lo recordaba todo, me sentía a mis 17, aunque pareciera una nena de 10.

Hola! Siento que tarde siglos en actualizar… porque la verdad fue así… acabo de salir de mí segunda cirugía en menos de 3 meses… (La primera fue en abril y la segunda es fue hace 8 días) Tengo taaaaanta suerte! umh!

Que les parece que Bella conozca lo que pasó uh?sus recuerdos.

En el próximo capitulo tendremos Edward POV…

¿Vieron Eclipse? Diganme que les pareció, cual fue su parte favorita?

Ahora…querido lector o querida lectora, te invito a dejarme un lindo **REVIEW**…

Besos,chao.

PD: Recuerden pasar por mi otra historia y dejar comentarios:

Reunión con :

Summary: tiene un cansado día en su oficina y justo cuando se iba a tomar el día, se da cuenta que su siguiente cliente es él, EL SEÑOR CULLEN-por favor dejen Reviews-


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Espero que este capi les agrade mucho y me dejen sus Reviews! **DEDICADO A MI MEJOR AMIGA… VALE, TE QUIERO UN MONTÓN MI BFF. ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS JUNTAS SIEMPRE.**

Summary: ¿Y si Bella hubiese muerto en el prado con Laurent? ¿Y si Edward hubiese quedado vivo y encontrara a Bella 8 décadas después de su muerte? EdwardxBella…

Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes pertenecen a S.M, todo es de ella… y aunque me duela admitirlo, Edward también es suyo.

* * *

Renacer

By: Tatianitap

Chapter #4

* * *

Cuando conocí a Isabella Swan, mi mundo dio un giro de 180°, rompió toda mi historia como la conocía, marcando un antes y un después de Bella, aún hoy, todas las cosas van ligadas a ella en mis pensamientos.

Íbamos hacia el aeropuerto principal de Moscú, Rusia, pues ya había llegado nuestra hora del cambio de hogar, nos dirigíamos hacía Londres. Tanto cambio me molestaba, pues me quitaba mucho tiempo para pensar en Bella, en este momento debería estar sentado en un rincón y dejarme llenar por su delicioso aroma, su perfecto ser, en mis recuerdos. Últimamente mi inconsciente en los momentos en que pensaba en ella, trataba de convencerme que ella estaba viva, quería creerlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero me era imposible, para mi ella solo existía en mi corazón y mi alma, en mi mente, en todo mi ser… ella y yo éramos uno. Pero lo que tenía que hacer ahora gera vigilar las mentes humanas y nuestro comportamiento como tal.

Ya habíamos pasado las maletas por la cinta y nos habíamos registrado, simplemente faltaba que hicieran el llamado de nuestro avión.

Ooo00ooO

Con el simple hecho de mirar las nubes, me recordaba la suavidad de su piel.

-¡Caballero!-Me llamó la señora del carrito, la azafata. Volteé la mirada hacía ella, con desinterés, ella me era muy insignificante, nada comparada con mi diosa. _Oh… está sexy, terriblemente follable, apuesto a que lo puedo unir al club de las alturas._ Siempre era asco lo que me producían este tipo de pensamientos, era algo asqueroso. A veces me producían risa, pero esta… mujer, era muy explícita.-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo? Lo que desee, en serio.

Decidí que no merecía la pena ni hablar con ella, lo mejor era negar con la cabeza y aplicar la fácil indiferencia, así que respondí de esa manera… _Uh, sexy y timido, yo le puedo quitar eso con un solo segundo en el baño. _

Cerré mis ojos y le di play al botón de mi cabeza que me empezaba a mostrar mis recuerdos con Bella.

Ooo00ooO

Llevábamos en Inglaterra cerca de diecisiete días, justamente estábamos en septiembre, acabando de pasar su fecha de cumpleaños, me siento como una inservible coraza, me siento tan detestable y con odio por mi mismo. Sería malo si le volviese a pedir a mis hermanos que me maten sin compasión. Sabía que mi familia no lo haría, pero no había pérdida si lo intentase. Aun así, no creo que Jasper me ayude…. Y Esme no estaría muy feliz, sería una gran muestra de depresión, como cuando le pedí a Emmett lo mismo, hace seis años en New Hampshire, después de mi disputa con las rubias insignificantes.

Ooo0ooO

Hoy debíamos ir al colegio, igual que en estas últimas semanas. East High School era grande, con muchas zonas verdes de bosques y buenas instalaciones. Como cosa extraña, llegamos y todo el mundo quedó con la mirada fija a los raros hermanos Cullen.

Respiré hondo y de pronto me tensé, pues sentí _su_ efluvio, _su_ aroma… la sentí a _Ella_, _su_ presencia. Sentía que era real, pues mi cuerpo sabía identificarla, como solo lo sabía hacer con ella y con otra gente no.

De repente, me encontré atónito con lo que escuchaba en los pensamientos de todos los estudiantes, todos tenían en su mente a MI Bella, era la misma, no había cambio alguno… Pero al mismo tiempo, era una de las cosas más extrañas, pues después de tanto tiempo y distancia (De Forks a Londres) no era lógico que la gente la conociera. Parecía como si fuera real, pero era imposible, no podía ser ella.

-Hermano, vamos- Me instó Rosalie, desde la muerte de Bella estaba algo sensible; pero a mí todo eso me valía, nada de eso es relevante en el mundo, ningún cambio es como _ella_.

Asentí en dirección a mi rubia hermana y seguí caminando atrás de todos. Alice se contentó y sonrió de una manera tan radiante como no lo había hecho desde que aba…abandoné a mi amor (Me cuesta un dolor inmenso siquiera pensar en lo que hice).

Miré a Alice de manera inquisitorial, esperaba que me dijera que ocurría, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza y me dijo: -Edward, ¿Por qué no vas tú a reclamar un papel que me va a entregar la secretaría?-a pesar de que Alice me hubiese hablado como cuestionando, yo sabía que implícitamente me lo ordenaba. Así, sin darle una respuesta verbal, salí en dirección hacia la secretaría.

En el camino saqué de mi mochila una prenda azul que siempre cargaba conmigo, era la blusa que Bella llevaba puesta cuando cenamos en "La Bella Italia" (Había ido a casa de Charlie mientras él estaba en la comisaría y había sacado muchas cosas de Bella que eran sumamente especiales para mí) y me la acerqué a la nariz, podía sentir la blusa aun impregnada de su aroma.

Me adentré a la oficina mientras estaba perdido en mis recuerdos y choqué con una diosa, con la mujer más perfecta que haya pisado la tierra en toda su historia, con mi Bella.

-Hola, Edward- Dijo con esa dulce voz que la caracterizaba, me volvió loco verla, pero en ningún momento dudé que tal visión fuera real, tal vez deliraba, pero estaba demasiado feliz y no me importaba ser un demente.

BELLA P.O.V:

Iba a ver hoy a Edward. Hasta este día no pasaba nada importante, verifiqué los horarios de los Cullen en el sistema del colegio y modifiqué el de Edward para que fuera igual que el mío, pues yo era realmente cercana a Lara, la secretaria, quién me dejó ingresar en secreto a la base de datos escolares. Nuestras materias eran: primero Calculo en el aula 113, después Literatura en la 141, seguido de Español en la sala 150, Almuerzo, Biología (si, de nuevo estamos juntos en esta y después del almuerzo) en la sala 122, posteriormente filosofía en el salón 50 y electiva (Francés, culinaria, Deportes, Música, Teatro, diseño grafico, mecánica y diseño de modas). Todas las materias las dábamos juntos, pero en la electiva, dependía de lo que cada uno eligiese.

-Adiós, Lara, nos vemos pronto.- Me despedí de mi amiga. Lara me había dejado cambiar los horarios cuando le conté que mi novio iba a venir a esta escuela, no que ella supiera que el es un vampiro o que yo vine aquí por una mágica historia con el destino.

-Adiós, Cariño, espero que pronto veas a Ed.-si, Lara era como una hermana mayor para mi, era hija de los Viteri, una familia muy cercana a la mía, los Carter. No había terminado yo de hablar con Lara y apareció a mi lado Nathaniel, o como a mi me gustaba llamarlo: Nate, la mosca. La verdad es que era muy guapo, no era playboy, era educado y caballeroso, el chico perfecto para una niña normal, pero el no seguía a las niñas normales, me seguía sólo a mí, y por mucho que a él le pudiese doler, yo estaba enamorada de un ser mucho más perfecto que Nate, la mosca que zumbaba a mi alrededor.

-Hola, Bella. Estás simplemente hermosa hoy. Te acompaño a tu clase de cálculo- No me gustaba que me ordenaran y la mosca lo estaba haciendo, ni siquiera se había molestado en añadirle un tinte de pregunta a su frase, me quería obligar a ir con el hasta mi clase. ¡Ugh!

-Lo siento, pero no- Respondí cortante.

-Salgamos el viernes a una cita, vamos a cine- Me "propuso", no quería ir con este mandón a ningún lado, para eso tengo a mi Edward.

-Bella no puede, va a salir con Edward- Respondió Lara por mí, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

-¿y quién es Edward?- Preguntó Nate con curiosidad, él era un cotilla, como el vecino de Lara, Rupert, que inventaba chismes sobre todos en su vecindario. Hace dos semanas inventó que Lara estaba embarazada, simplemente porque mi amiga subió tres quilos de más y se colocó un blusón.

-Es el novio de Bella- contestó Lara con aires de superioridad, cualquiera que la viese en ese momento, hubiese pensado que era otra adolescente del instituto y no la secretaria de la escuela.

-¿Con qué el novio, uh? Pues no lo creo.- Fue la estúpida respuesta de Nate, la mosca; empezó a fastidiarme y exploté.

-Pues no me importa lo que tú pienses, ¡eres una mosca idiota que no hace más que zumbar a mí alrededor!-Y con eso me dirigí hacia la salida de la oficina a zancadas.

Justo en frente de la puerta choqué con un duro y frío pecho, al tocarlo sentí una descarga eléctrica y sonreí, estaba demasiado feliz.

-Hola, Edward- el me miraba a los ojos de manera estupefacta, como no reaccionaba, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y empecé a acariciar y a enredar el cabello de su nuca entre mis dedos, acto seguido, lo besé y el me correspondió el beso sin esperar un momento, inclinándose un poco para quedar a mi altura.

Y con ese beso, sellamos nuestro acuerdo de amor, de no separarnos nunca.

* * *

Y LES GUSTÓ EL CAPI? DEJEN **REVIEWS** PARA DAR SU CRITICA O PARA DECIR SI LES GUSTA, AUNQUE SEA SÓLO: hey…me ha gustado, chao…

Espero sus comentarios…

Las/los quiero mucho (no sé si hay chicos leyendo esta historia)…

Pronto escribiré el próximo.

Besos,chao.


End file.
